It's Not The Good Period To Bother You, Is It ?
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Un OS traitant d'un problème typiquement féminin qui peut poser un problème quand on est entouré de vampires à l'odorat surdéveloppé.


**Une idée de fic, qui m'est venue ce matin, et oui, je suis une fille Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS de mon invention. PDV de Bella, bien sûr. **

OOOOOOO

Je me réveillais un matin, seule, mon Edward n'était pas là. Le soleil était déjà haut, il allait faire beau, et les Cullen ne pourraient pas sortir de chez eux, ou en tous cas, ne pas se montrer en public. Mais je pourrais toujours aller passer la journée chez eux, de toutes façons, Alice avait besoin de moi pour les préparatifs du mariage ! Je me redressais, et remarquai une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre et l'énorme tache rouge qui décorait mon bas de pyjama. Je pestais contre ces idioties féminines. Edward était donc parti à cause d'elles ! Je les haïssais.

Je me levais donc, faisais tourner une machine avec presque toute la Javel liquide après m'être douchée. Je prenais mille et une précautions pour ne pas gêner ma famille, emplissais tout un sac de protections en tout genre et m'aspergeant d'un parfum aux freesias offert par Alice. Je prenais une pilule miracle contre le mal de ventre, pas question de me tordre de douleur devant eux ! Ils devineraient trop facilement, surtout les filles et Carlisle, Edward, lui, le savait déjà. J'avalais mon petit-déjeuner en quelques minutes et me précipitais dehors où mon Adonis personnel était déjà, adossé contre sa Volvo grise, me tendant les bras. Je m'y jetai sans me faire prier et montai ensuite dans la voiture, direction la villa des Cullen.

- Est-ce que je sens encore ? Me lançai-je.

- Ma Bella, tu auras toujours la même odeur pour moi, répliqua-t-il, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

- Est-ce que je sens encore le sang ?

- Ah, ça. Eh bien, en tant que humaine, tu sentiras toujours le sang mais là, c'est vrai que tu le sens un peu plus. Moins que quand je t'ai quittée pendant la nuit – je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ne t'inquiète, cette odeur est totalement supportable, évite quand même Jasper !

Sa dernière remarque me fit penser à mon dix-huitième anniversaire, quand je m'étais coupée, et je tressaillis. Edward le remarqua et me caressa la joue avant de prendre ma main et de tracer des ronds avec son pouce pour m'apaiser. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant la villa des Cullen, Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte en gentleman et me pris la main, m'entraînant vers une Alice que je pressentais plus que déchaînée dans sa folie préparatrice de fête.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la maison, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle regardaient un match de baseball, j'eus à peine le temps de les saluer qu'Alice était de devant moi, les yeux pétillants.

- Ah Bella ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu choisisses les fleurs, le menu, tes demoiselles d'honneur, et...

- Alice, tu sais qui sont mes demoiselles d'honneur. C'est toi, Rosalie, Esmée et Angela, l'interrompis-je.

- Je suis demoiselle d'honneur ?! S'étonna Rosalie.

- Et oui, dis-je, aussi étonnée qu'elle de voir une lueur de joie dans ses yeux. D'ailleurs, où est Esmée ?

- Je suis ici ! Oh merci Bella ! C'est très gentil à toi ! Me dis Esmée tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Bien, et si nous l'organisions ce mariage ? Rosalie, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! Il faut que j'aide à choisir nos robes ! S'exclama Rosalie tout en se levant et en nous rejoignant à vitesse vampirique. Allons-y.

- Et toi Edward, dis Alice en montrant mon fiancé, tu t'assois ici et tu te concentres sur le match, les garçons, c'est valable aussi pour vous.

Elle marqua une pause, je vis son petit nez s'agiter, puis elle se retourna vers moi, et me sourit d'un sourire compatissant, imitée par Esmée et Rosalie. Elles avaient donc compris. Aïe ! Nous nous dirigions vers l'escalier en parlant quand Emmett m'interpela.

- Au fait Bella, tu es bien dans une période où je ne dois pas trop t'embêter, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, alors que j'entendis mon amoureux grogner.

- Emmett, la ferme, lui intima Rosalie, agressive.

Emmett l'écouta à peine et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Jasper, qui se mit à rire. Je les hais. Ils se levèrent brusquement et sans que je m'en rende compte, ils avaient pris mon sac et vidait son contenu sur le sol. Je regardais apeurée et morte de honte Edward, qui retenait un sourire, Carlisle, qui faisait de même, et mes amies qui se précipitaient vers eux, l'air mauvais. Mes serviettes, mes tampons et mes lingettes décoraient le sol de la villa Cullen. Ils furent interrompus dans leur moquerie par leurs épouses, en rage.

- Emmett ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi... Aussi idiot ! Vraiment ! Tu es impossible ! Lui faire ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! S'insurgea Rosalie. Vas lui présenter des excuses et ramasse tout ce bazar ! Et ce soir, ne viens pas dans ma chambre !

- Jasper Hale... Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Dis Alice, énervée au plus au point, regardant méchamment son époux. Toi aussi tu vas aller t'excuser et ramasser tes bêtises. Pas question que tu espère venir dans ma chambre ce soir non plus, tu tiendras compagnie à ton copain !

- Carlisle, dis Esmée alors que celui-ci rigolait. Tu trouves cela rigolo, hein ? Moi je vais te dire ce qui est rigolo, toi avec tes fils, ce soir, alors que vous pourriez être avec nous.

Je me retenais de rire alors que les trois hommes me lançaient des regards noirs, sauf peut-être Carlisle. Je leur en voulais toujours mais après cela, je leur pardonnais facilement. Alors que je laissais éclater mon hilarité, je sentis deux bras froids enlacer ma taille. Et je me rappelais _sa_ tête quand ses frères avaient commis leur acte. Il était hilare.

- Ce qu'elles viennent de dire est aussi valable pour toi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen !

Étonné, il me lâcha et me regarda, vérifiant dans mes yeux si je lui mentais ou non. Il me fit le coup de la lave incandescente ! Argh ! Il fallait que je tienne bon. Et j'ai tenu bon. Et devant mon air décidé, il en parut encore plus hébété. Ce qui eut le don de déclencher une nouvelle vague d'hilarité qui cette fois, toucha toute la famille.

Comme quoi, les règles, ça peut être fun.

OOOOOOO

**XD J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, et vous, vous avez adoré la lire ? **


End file.
